This invention is directed to a regulated voltage converter for use in the electronic watch disclosed in the above reference patent application. The referenced electronic watch is designed to consume extremely small amounts of electrical power during operation so that the useful lifetime of a battery power source is considerably prolonged over conventional electronic watches. The watch is composed of electronic circuits which are operated at a relatively low voltage, e.g. 1.5 volts DC, and other electronic circuits which are operated at a relatively high voltage, e.g. approximately 15 volts DC. The low voltage portion circuitry generates low voltage control signals which are converted to relatively high voltage control signals in order to drive a liquid crystal display.
The electronic watch thus requires a voltage converter for providing the relatively high voltage necessary to operate the liquid crystal display unit and the other high voltage circuitry. Moreover, this voltage converter must be regulated to insure that the relatively high output voltage generated is maintained at a magnitude at which the liquid crystal display will operate in an optimal error free manner and further requires that only small amounts of power are needed to operate the voltage converter.